


If I Had Someone Like You

by In_Much_Stress



Series: Just A Random Playlist [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith and Shiro being shitty boyfriends, Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Multi, Polyamory, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Much_Stress/pseuds/In_Much_Stress
Summary: Prompt by rotcore1999 on Tumblr: "Hunk and Pidge have a deep infatuation with Lance, who seems to be too busy fawning over Keith and Shiro, his supposed "boyfriends" and not giving them enough attention. Because of that, they're stuck in a unrequited love with their best friend who they believe will never reciprocate their feelings thus leaving them pinning from afar. Until Lance comes to them, crying about how things are never meant to be..."
Relationships: Hunk/Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Just A Random Playlist [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639864
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	If I Had Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Song: It Hurts Me by Elvis Presley

To say Hunk and Pidge loved each other would be to say the truth. To say they loved Lance would be an understatement. They had loved that boy for so long, loving him came as easy as breathing. And, yet, they could not have him, for his heart had already been given to someone else.

Lance loved Keith and Shiro. How could the couple of nerds ever compete with the prodigy pilot and the leader of Voltron? They couldn’t.

At the beginning, they tried to make peace with it. As long as he was happy, they comforted themselves, as long as he was happy they’d be too. They tried their best, and Lance’s bright smile helped as much as it didn’t, bringing both pain and satisfaction to their incomplete hearts. But when things started to change, their forced happiness broke.

Lance had tried his best to keep the relationship going, and it  _ was _ going… Just  _ not with him. _ Day after day, it became obvious he was the third wheel in a bicycle. Things the three enjoyed doing together were done without Lance, dates were planned without his input. They weren’t the most affectionate before, but they started to actively avoid the Cuban’s touches. Conversations became short. Their bed was suddenly too small for the three of them.

Hunk and Pidge were there to see it all.

They knew it was only a matter of time until Lance decided enough was enough

And so they had waited and waited, together yet not complete, for the day that boy, that marvelous boy noticed that he deserved an Universe his lovers wouldn't give him.  _ Patience yields focus _ , Shiro liked to say and Keith liked to repeat, and what joy it was seeing his words serve them too, as Lance told them about the breakup. They finally had the chance to give the boy all the Universes they could get, as he deserved every single one of them. Lance was finally free to be loved and Hunk and Pidge wished nothing more but to spend the rest of their existence doing so.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://thiswriterisaltyasfuck.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
